In electronic equipment and systems, there is always some voltage leap, even external interruption, such as static electricity, etc. These types of transient over-voltage are referred as “surge” in general which will affect reliability of the electronic devices and systems. There are many (transient voltage suppressor) TVS devices in the markets, which are used to eliminate the abrupt transient over-voltage.
In the general knowledge available to persons of ordinary skill, the TVS element is generally an N+P+ zener diode or ceramic voltage-variable resistor and adopts the principle of current division that before the protected device or system breaks down, the protector breaks down to guide the current out for the purpose of protecting the subsequent sections. The several TVS devices so far are diode type TVS device, gas discharge tube, crystal tube TVS device, filter, etc.
There are at least the following defects existing in many conventionally known surge protectors: for example, a device having a single structure and split pattern can only prevent surges of a single form. In practical use, multiple surge protectors on series basis are often adopted to protect system safety so as to meet system demand. Moreover, many conventional surge protectors cannot be integrated within system chips. There remains a need for improved surge protectors.